Nobuo Tobita
Nobuo Tobita (飛田 展男 Tobita Nobuo?, November 6, 1959) is a Japanese voice actor from Mito. He is represented by Arts Vision. He is most known for the roles of Kamille Bidan (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam), Albert Heinrich/004 (Cyborg 009 (2001)), and Sueo Maruo (Chibi Maruko-chan). His debut role is Bob in the 1982 anime TV series Cybot Robotchi. He has also voiced a lot of characters for the story CD's in Sound Horizon. FilmographyEdit Television animationEdit ; 1982 * Cybot Robotchi (Bob) ; 1983 * Captain Tsubasa (Ken Wakashimazu) ; 1985 * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Kamille Bidan) ; 1986 * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Kamille Bidan) ; 1993 * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Mathis Walker) ; 1994 * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Ulube Ishikawa) ; 1995 * Fushigi Yūgi (Tomo) ; 2001 * Cyborg 009 (Albert Heinrich/004) ; 2002 * GetBackers (Kuroudou Akabane) * Kiddy Grade (Sinistra) * Naruto (Ebisu) ; 2005 * Oh My Goddess! (Toshiyuki Aoshima) ; 2006 * Bleach (Narrator, Kurodo, Michel) * Code Geass (Clovis La Britannia) * Oh My Goddess! Sorezore no Tsubasa (Toshiyuki Aoshima) ; 2008 * Persona -trinity soul-'' (Kimoto Yūji) * ''Slayers REVOLUTION (Zuuma) ; 2010 * Hakuouki (Yamanami Keisuke "Sannan-san") ; 2011 * Shakugan no Shana III -FINAL-'' (Dantalion) ; 2012 * ''Accel World (Black Vise) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Straizo) * One Piece (Pekoms) ; 2013 * Saint Seiya Omega (Apsu) * Samurai Flamenco (Narration) * Tokyo Ravens (Ashiya Douman) * DokiDoki! PreCure (Leva) ; 2014 * Akatsuki no Yona: Yona of the Dawn (Kan Soo-jin) * M3 the dark metal (Natsuiri) ; 2015 * Shirobako (Sugesuke Enjō) * Mr. Osomatsu (Dayōn) * Plastic Memories (Takao Yamonobe) * The Asterisk War (Shuma Sakon) ; Unknown date * Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari (Little Women) (Theodore "Laurie" Laurence) * Angelique (Lumiale) * Ayumayu Gekijou (Ibuki Jun) * Bola Kampung (Santokh) * Bonobono (Shimatchū Oji-san, other voices) * Brave Police J-Decker (Neuva Fahrzeug) * Chibi Maruko-chan (Sueo Maruo) * Detective School Q (Yutaka Saburōmaru) * Digimon Xros Wars (Mad Leomon) * DokiDoki! PreCure (Leva) * Durarara!!x2 Shō (Jinnai Yodogiri) * Makai Senki Disgaea (Captain Gordon) * Earthian (Hoshino) * FAKE (Randy "Ryo" MacLean) * Finder no Hyouteki - ANIMIX (Feilong Liu) * Fish in the Trap (Kawakara) * Flame of Recca (Domon Ishijima) * Gankutsuou (Baptistin) * Hellsing Ultimate (The Major)1 * Hiwou War Chronicles - Sai * Hunter × Hunter (2011) - Meleoron * I Can Hear the Sea (Taku Morisaki) * InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (Kyōra) * Kaito Joker (Mister Kaneari) * Kirby of the Stars (Cook Kawasaki, Kabu, Kine, Samo, Sir Arthur, Akoru, Doron, Crowmon, Amon, Gabon, Max Flexer, Master Pengy, Bonkers, Dis Walney, Post Office Chief Bookem) * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Shin'ichi) * Madara (Shamon) * Magician's Academy (Hapsiel) * Martian Successor Nadesico (Seiya Uribatake) * Rockman EXE (Raoul) * Microman (Edison) * Miracle Girls (Kōhei Yamagishi) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray (Rondo Ghina Sahaku) * Naruto (Ebisu, Zetsu) * Naruto: Shippuden (Ebisu, Zetsu, White Zetsu Army, Guruguru) * Nobunagun (Oda Nobunaga) * Okane ga nai (Kaoruko Someya) * Otaku no Video (Yamaguchi) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Dee Dee) * Please Save My Earth (Daisuke Dobashi and Hiiragi) * Saber Marionette J, Saber Marionette J Again Saber Marionette J to X (Obiichi Soemon and Yang Ming) * Sailor Moon (Jinta Araki (114), Yamagishi (145), Honjo (154)) * Sailor Moon Supers: The Movie (Poupelin) * Saint Seiya (Aries Shion) * Samurai Deeper Kyo (Fubuki) * SoltyRei (Ashley Links) * Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings (Tsuzuku Ryudo) * Super Milk Chan (Dr. Eyepatch) * Tekkaman Blade (both Pegas and Tekkaman Dagger) * Tekkaman Blade II (Pegas II) * The Marshmallow Times (Nats) * Tokimeki Memorial Only Love (Misao Kurotokage) * Uta Kata (Sei Tōdō) * Transformers SuperLink (Nightscream) * Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin (Doppel) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kiwami Warashibe) * YuYu Hakusho (Suzaku) * Zaion: I Wish You Were Here (Mitsuo Satake) Original video animation (OVA)Edit * Choujin Locke - Lord Leon (1989) (Locke) * Kimera (1996) (Kimera) * Hellsing (Major) Theatrical animationEdit * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation - Heirs to the Stars (2005) (Kamille Bidan) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation II - Lovers (2005) (Kamille Bidan) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation III - Love is the Pulse of the Stars(2006) (Kamille Bidan) * Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie (2012) (Zetsu) * Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) (Yuya Kazami)2 Video gamesEdit * Final Fantasy XII (2006) (Vayne Solidor) * Tales of Berseria (2016) (Melchior) Unknown date * Another Century's Episode series (Kamille Bidan) * BioShock Infinite (Cornelius Slate) * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Friedrich Steiner) * Captain Tsubasa 5: Hasha no Shogo Campione (Ken Wakashimazu) * Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (Captain Gordon) * Everybody's Golf 2 (Ben) * Final Fantasy X-2 (Logos) * Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (Sannan Keisuke) * Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PSP) (Sannan Keisuke) * Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PS3) (Sannan Keisuke) * Hakuoki Yugiroku (Sannan Keisuke) * Hakuoki Zuisouroku (Sannan Keisuke) * Heroes Phantasia (Zuuma) * Kidou Senshi Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam series (Kamille Bidan, Rondo Gina Sahaku) * Knuckle Heads (Rob Vincent, Gregory Darrell) * Lego Dimensions (X-PO) * Natsuki Crisis Battle (Naoya Hondō) * SD Gundam G Generation series (Kamille Bidan, Ulube Ishikawa, Rondo Gina Sahaku) * Super Robot Wars series (Kamille Bidan, Son Ganlon) * Tales of Destiny 2 (Karell Berselius) Drama CDsEdit * Shiawase ni Dekiru series 2 (2003) (Morita) Unknown date * 3 Ji Kara Koi wo Suru series 3: 3 Ji Kara Koi wo Suru III (Yasuhisa Ooishi) * Baito wa Maid!? (Shouji Toba) * Baito wa Maid!? 2 - Shuubun!? Senden!? (Shouji Toba) * Eien no Midori ~Nochinoomohini~ (Kazuhiko Sakuma) * Gin no Requiem (Samara) * Kimi ga Suki Nanosa (Hirose Okitsugu) * Konoyo Ibun series 1: Konoyo Ibun (Keiichirou Minamiura) * Konoyo Ibun series 2: Sono no San (Keiichirou Minamiura) * Konoyo Ibun series 3: Kitsune no Yomeiri (Keiichirou Minamiura) * La Vie En Rose (Masumi Ootori) * Lesson XX (Shizuka Morifuji) * Mirage of Blaze series 4: Washi yo, Tarega Tameni Tobu (Hakkai) * Mossore * Okane ga nai series 1 (Kaoruko Someya) * Okane ga nai series 2: Okane Shika Nai (Kaoruko Someya) * Okane ga nai series 3: Kawaige Nai (Kaoruko Someya) * Okane ga nai series 4: Okane ja Kaenai (Kaoruko Someya) * Shosen Kedamono series 3: Ryuuou no Hanayome (Reiga) * Sora to Hara (Satoshi Arisaka) * Soryamou Aideshou series 2 (Mimei Kanda) * Trap series 3: Sokubaku Trap Tokusatsu''Edit * ''Kamen Rider Den-O (xxxx) (Bloodsucker Imagin) * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (xxxx) (Ayakashi Kagekamuro) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (xxxx) (Brajira of the Messiah/Buredoran of theComet/Buredoran of the Chupacabra/Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku (xxxx) (Buredoran of the Chimatsuri/Buredoran of the Comet/Buredoran of the Chupacabra) * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (xxxx) (Brajira of the Messiah, Buredoran clones) * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (xxxx) (Brajira of the Messiah, Buredoran clones) * Ressha Sentai ToQger (xxxx) (Mannenhitsu Shadow) DubEdit Live-actionEdit * The Big Short (Mark Baum (Steve Carell)) * Dinner for Schmucks (Berry (Steve Carell)) * Foxcatcher (John Eleuthère du Pont (Steve Carell)) * Houdini (Jim Collins (Evan Jones)) * Iron Man 2 (2012 TV Asahi edition) (Justin Hammer (Sam Rockwell)) * Lucy (Mr. Jang (Choi Min-sik)) * Spider-Man 3 (Hoffman (Ted Raimi)) * Watchmen (Ozymandias (Matthew Goode)) AnimationEdit * Beast Wars (Terrorsaur, Quickstrike) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Skipper) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (Quagmire) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Hoity Toity) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Marky) * The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper) * Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper) * Power Rangers: Turbo (Clockster) * The Simpsons (Milhouse Van Houten, Dr. Frink) * Transformers Animated (Captain Fanzone, Soundwave) * Transformers: Prime (Ratchet) Category:Voice Actors